U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,416 to Moffatt et al is directed to cationic dyes in aqueous ink jet inks which are dissolved or dispersed using surfactants or amphiphiles to form micelles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,647 to Winnik is directed to surfactant micelles colored with dyes covalently attached in aqueous ink jet inks. The dyes of this invention are believed to be dissolved or dispersed through the formation of micelles, but not with the essential aid of any additive. The jet ink is therefore potentially inexpensive in manufacture and cost of ingredients.